Metal Gear Solid Snake lives with Otacon
by StephenTheGrayishBlack
Summary: Well First Chapter, Snake after burning down his appartment, he is homless and goes to live with Otacon...Rated Pg 13 for cussing and suggestive themes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Metal Gear Series, or any of its characters.  
  
/\/ Chapter One : A homeless Snake /\/  
  
Two years after the incidents of those of The big Shell, Snake, Otacon, Ocelot/liquid, Mei Ling, Naomi, Rosemary, Roy, Olga, Fortune, and Raiden, whom I will refer to as The 'Gang', are living a peacefull life, exception to the occasional whole terrorist/Metal gear threat. Snakes Appartment building burnt down because of him haulling gasoline up to his room, for no aparent reason and lighting a cig, and droping it on the gasoline. Ironicly Snake survives, although he was 3 feet away. Snake was homeless for days. It was pitifull, Snake beating the life out of an already lifeless drunk homeless guy, and taking his wiskey. */\/ FLASH BACK TO SNAKES HOMELESS DAYS /\/*  
  
Snake walkes down the street in his usual appeal, but he had on an old ragged over coat with holes in it and a hood with a beanie that was cutting the circulation off to his brain. He was learning a lot on the streets, like how to not carry expensive items like cig's around for the 'black community' as he called it to see. Snake could take on a Metal gear REX, and countless RAY's, but he didn't wanna get beat up but a gang, because the price would be dear...his cig's. Snake continued walking, to his dismay he was sober, and had one cig left, but had an empty USP. Snake was going to try a differnt method of getting his "cancer sticks" and his "gasoline". He was going to shop lift. But he didn't know from which store. He thought of the one down the coner with the big dude that carry's a shot gun behind the counter, but then the word shot gun came to mind. Then it clicked the old man's store, what could a poor old man do??? Snake decided that he could scare the old man by pulling out his EMPTY Usp. Snake worked over the plan 10 times in his head working out all the kinks until he was satisfied. Snake went into the old man's store. He was sitting in a folding chair. He weighed less than 80 pounds. Snake went back and got a couple six packs, and a carton of cig's. Snake could resist the temptation. He opened one can and drunk it.  
  
Old man : "He' wah yo' shink yo doing?!"  
  
Snake : "Im drinkin' beer in here, It's not like it's illegal!!!"  
  
Old Man : "Yo' Shtupid American Peice cwap I bust yo' ass!"  
  
Snake looked suprised at first. The old man did a front flip over the counter ran and kicked snake in the face. Snaked Grimaced with pain and grabbed his chin.  
  
Snake : "Damn...that hurt.."  
  
Old Man : "Yo' shtupid! I hate America I go back to old country", he cut off and winked at Snake "I getshirteen year ol' hooker for 13 dollar!!!! Now you get out my store!!!"  
  
Snake looked at the old man. She drew back his fist and threw a swift punch. The old man doged it and triped Snake made him drop his beer can. Snake gets up and dusts himself off.  
  
Snake : "There was no reason for that old man", Snake pulls out the empty Usp"You get back and I'll just leave with my beer, I don't wanna hurt you!"  
  
Old man "Shtupid American!!!! Empty Magizine!!!!! Yo' Pishh me off!"  
  
The old man punched Snake and threw him out of the store. Snake landed on his ass with a thud. He got up and started talkin to himself.  
  
Snake : "Dear god, no beer, no cig's no home...I will kill my self", Pulls out his usp and Fires air,"Or..I could call Otacon and go live with him in California!"  
  
Seeing this as solving all of his problems, he calls Otacon on his Codec.  
  
Otacon : "Snake how are you -"  
  
Snake : "Where do you live Otacon?"  
  
Otacon : "LA...."  
  
Snake : "Thanks! I knew you would let me stay with you"  
  
Otacon : "What Sna-"  
  
Snake cuts off the transmission and heads to California.  
  
*/\/ FLASH BACK OVER/\/*  
  
So Snake was In LA with Otacon, and Ironicly The 'Gang' lived there... 


	2. Raiden Come to live with Snake and Otaco...

/\/ Raiden comes to live with Snake and Otacon /\/  
  
Well things were nice for Snake. He had a nice home, Otacon stayed out late waorking 12 hours a day, 6 days a week. Snake Has picked up some bullets and an M9. Snake had got ride of his overcoat and his beanie and was now back in his sneaking suit and was sleeping on the couch. Otacon had found out what hell on earth was, living with Snake in his suberban house. Snake had cig butts all over the place and broken whiskey bottels on the floor. Snake had puked in his sleep and vomit was dripping from the corner of his mouth.Otacon walked in to find the current situation. There was countless video cassettes all of which was Porn. Laying on Otacons car keys was a rag, a rag Snake had used countless times...for specific reasons...Otacon was puzzled on how to go about removing the rag. He thought of taking Snake's hand and pushing them off, but the thought of toughing Snake, and cringed in disgust. He looked around for a broom or mop of some sort, but couldn't find one. Snake woke up.  
  
Snake : "Otacon what are you doing just standing there?"  
  
Otacon : "Your Jacko-- your rag is on my car keys, Snake"  
  
Snake : "Well take it off, Otacon"  
  
Otacon : "Snake you get it! Your DNA has been on them for god's sake"  
  
Snake : "Only if I can come to work with you"  
  
Otacon : "Snake, You'll get me fired, what do you know about computer programing??"  
  
Snake : "Enough..think about it, you'll have to touch that filthy cu--"  
  
Otacon : "Ok I get it you can come"  
  
Suddenly there was a rign from the door bell. Otacon went to the door and looked out the hole, all he saw was blonde hair..  
  
Otacon Turning to Snake "Dear God it's Raiden!"  
  
Snake looked in Otacons Direction with a face of horror "Oh no not that fag"  
  
Otacon opened the door, and Raiden twirled around in a girlish way and hugged Otacon. Otacon Grimaced. When he let go he walked in and started walking to Snake arms wide open.  
  
Snake Pulled out his Usp and shot him in the foot. "Don't touch me!!!"  
  
Raiden screamed in pain. "Why did you do that you meanie!"  
  
Snake : "I wonder you tried to hug me for big bosses sake"  
  
Raiden Grimaced and rolled around. Otacon wrapped up his leg and put him on the couch.  
  
Otacon : "Now you listen here Raiden you will stay here until we get back and then you can go home, I'm taking Snake to work with me today"  
  
Raiden : "Ok...But Guys I really need a Place to stay, badly!!  
  
Snake gave an evil look at Raiden and then looked at Otacon and thought it over. He figured Raiden was gay, but then he could tourture him...Snake Nodded in agreement.  
  
So Raiden was to stay with Snake and Otacon...What adventure awaits Snake at Otacons work... 


End file.
